


Flaming Bliss

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Campfire, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Guitars, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT5, Porn With Plot, Singing, Touring, firepit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys sit around a campfire – Niall plays guitar, Louis sings, Zayn relieves Harry of stress, and Liam holds them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Bliss

Sitting in a parking lot around a firepit that their management team purchased via request, Niall plays his acoustic guitar slowly with Louis quietly singing along to the tune, arm curled behind the blond's neck and sparkling eyes on the fingers moving around the fretboard. His lips are in a tiny smile and close to Niall's ear and cheek, briefly touching the skin at certain words of the song.

Harry is sharing a blanket with Liam across their laps and resting his head on Zayn's shoulder, eyes closing for long periods of time as he listens to the beautiful, soothing music and opening whenever Liam squeezes his knee or Zayn kisses his hair. Too entranced by the music, the three remain fairly silent except for occasional drawn-out yawns, short whispers, and closed kisses.

Huddled around the small metal pit, they are in a perfect, proportional circle – Zayn, Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis – and fit together comfortably as the flickering flames subtly brighten their faces orange and yellow. They are alone, a natural element they rarely experienced anymore, and more than content with one another's presence and the overall situation.

From the hand hanging over Niall's shoulder, Louis' pointer finger pokes Liam's cheek, who quickly turns to kiss the tip and, as an afterthought, kiss Niall's cheek, too. Louis grins and again secures his palm on Niall, still singing.

"Your voice has improved so much," Niall compliments under the lyrics, practically seeing music notes floating out of Louis' mouth.

Louis' smile widens as does Liam's, who's the only other one that heard.

Zayn massages the hair of a drowzy Harry to keep his fingers occupied, anxious and urging for a cigarette but not wanting to sacrifice the serenity that he was currently experiencing; smoking wasn't worth giving this incredible moment up.

Harry hums under his breath and smacks his dry lips, snuggling against Zayn more yet keeping close to Liam. "'s perfect," he slurs in Zayn's ear, tongue lazy and eyelids droopy.

"Yeah, it is," Zayn concurs and slides his fingertips out of the thick strands, down the chilly back and around his side to settle on his thigh under the thick comforter.

Liam looks at them, mumbles, "Harry's had quite the couple days, hasn't he? With the paps harassing him and fans unable to leave him alone."

Unbothered by the memory, Harry shrugs and wraps a long leg around Liam's, their ankles hooked. "Publicity is a lot more public than I imagined it'd be."

No one laughs at the ridiculousness or responds on the meaning because they all felt the same. They knew popularity and fame would come with strings attached – many unbreakable strings with complicated knots – but it all resulted from hard work and passion for doing what they love. Without hesitation, each would reply that it was worth it.

"Haz deserves a little release, doesn't he?" Zayn whispers, gathering the eyes and ears of the others as his hidden fingers trace the outline of Harry's cock and knuckles brush the blanket to vaguely imply what he was doing.

Niall presses on the strings harder to keep his mind in check and Louis sings a bit quieter, Harry's exhale through his nose cutting through the song.

Liam secures an arm behind Harry's slouching back while his other goes around Niall. "Keep going," he encourages at the fading tune. "He absolutely adores when you play and Lou sings. Don't you, Haz?"

Spreading his legs, Harry nods and glances over. "Makes me happy and safe," he adds, gasping softly when Zayn's cold hand slips below his briefs. "Makes me happy that you're all happy."

"You're too good of a person, Harry Styles," Louis comments as Niall transitions into a different song, softly elbowing Zayn to get his attention. "Be good to 'im."

"Never not," Zayn laughs, instantly becoming serious as he teasingly skimmed the back of his fingers over Harry's hardening cock. Lips to Harry's ear, he breathes out, "We're gonna take it slow, yeah? Give it to you as long as you deserve and desire. How's that sound?"

"Perfect, Zayn." He kisses back at the sudden, lingering lips that cover his. "Fuck, yeah, perfect."

Zayn removes his hand from Harry's pants to unbutton and push them down, lightly running up the anxious, shaky legs and bringing his palm to his mouth to moisten it with his tongue and drops of saliva. Mesmerized, everyone watches on and Zayn can't help the satisfied smirk curving around his tongue.

"Dirty boy," Niall regards and Liam huffs out a laugh.

"Taught me well," Zayn winks and wraps his slick hand back around Harry, movements gentle and loose.

They once more fall into silence besides Niall's guitar and Louis' vocals. Harry keeps his reactions minimal, hips lifting and moans escaping out of his control once in a while when Zayn momentarily squeezes harder and faster before slowing down again.

Liam turns Niall's chin, jaw pressing on the side of Louis' hand, and briefly kisses him in appreciation and love before releasing him. Their twinkling eyes lock, smiles shared as they redirect focus, and no words are needed to understand the exchange.

He joins in the singing, harmonizes under Louis for a change and challenge, and grins break out on everyone's face because it's magical and a reminder of why they were brought together in the first place. The notes from the guitar and two countering vocals remind everyone,  _This is why we're here. This is the reason._

"It's so beautiful," Harry sighs into Zayn's neck, ankle rubbing subconciously on Liam's.

Zayn kisses Harry's forehead and circles his fingertips around the entrance of Harry's hole, making him moan suddenly and arch his back. "You're beautiful."

Liam feels Harry widen his legs more and after a mutual look with Zayn, they each trap an ankle between their own to keep his entrance open and exposed and his legs secure and immobile. He tightens his hold on Harry and moves the shifting comforter back into place. By no means is Harry embarrassed of his nude lower half, but the sun is mostly hidden for the night and the air is much more crisp than before.

Louis catches Zayn staring and blushes at the intensity swirling in his eyes. He stops singing to lick his lips and is then kissing Zayn deeply, body leaning heavily onto him and hand tangled in his hair. Their tongues are slow and exploring and separate with a wet smack before diving in again.

Hand sneaking its way up a tranced-out Harry's shirt, Liam softly smiles at them and turns to Niall. "Sing with me."

Niall wrinkles his nose, shaking his head. "That's alright."

"No. Please." He rubs a hand over Niall's cheek. "I never hear you enough. _We_  never hear you enough."

"You hear me every ni–"

"We don't, though. Not really." He flutters his eyelashes and Niall is fucking done. "Please, babe. Please."

So, Niall sings oh-so quietly below Liam's sturdy, dominating voice. Louis resumes a couple minutes later, Zayn concentrating on getting Harry off once and for all.

Lost in the touches and sounds, Harry moans at two of Zayn's fingers curling inside of him and Liam's mouth sucking on his bent neck. Louis' vocals are muffled as he presses short kisses on Niall, who falters sometimes when changing chords but recovers expertly to continue on. It's all heavenly bliss to Harry, letting himself get caught up and soaked in by everything surrounding him. He has never felt as loved in his life than when he was with these boys. _His boys._

Harry comes with a slack jaw and breathy, lengthy cry, eyes closed and head resting on Zayn's shoulder. His hips thrust up spasmodically and legs achingly tingle from being restrained and forced open, ankles twitchy and hands curled beside him.

The moment goes completely silent then – Niall stops playing and lowers his guitar, Louis fades out but keeps his lips attached to Niall's neck, Liam pulls back from Harry's and stares wide-eyed, and Zayn swallows hard and jerks through the orgasm – and centered on Harry, young sweet Harry that's taken the shit for them individually and as a band.

Harry is not only the bait but also the reality. Niall is the comfort. Louis is the glue. Zayn is the tranquilizer. Liam is the stability. They turn to one another in search of what they lack and are promptly enlightened with what they need, offering in return their own input and becoming resolved.

Harry rapidly pants through the quiet bubble, limp in Liam's arm and on Zayn's side. Throat dry, he coughs but no one worries because it's normal. They know that his spats will calm and eventually vanish once they give him water. They know and he knows.

Minutes pass thankfully slow, making time seem longer than it actually is, until Harry begins to shiver and the bodies holding him react to break the state of rhapsody.

Liam pulls Harry close, Zayn letting go of his cock and leg, and whispers, "Time for bed, innit? Hmm?"

Harry nods weakly and folds into Liam, the blanket suddenly on the ground to reveal what was hidden the whole time. In a flash, Niall is there to replace it and tuck the edges under the cold legs, guitar handed to Louis and crouching in front of the youngest member.

Impressed, Liam runs a hand through the blond hair soothingly. "I'll take it from here, love. Why don't the rest of ya pack up."

Liam kisses the top of Niall's head and scoops Harry up in his arms, unwavering as he stands and walks toward their bus. Harry flicks his wrist in a departing wave and lets it drop as he falls asleep.

Zayn wipes the come that he's holding on the blanket and shrugs at Niall when he laughs. "You did wonderful today." He looks at Louis. "Both of you, truly. Thank you."

"Well," Louis inhales, "thank you, too. For relieving Haz and reconnecting with Liam."

"Yeah." Zayn thoughtfully bites his bottom lip, restless eyes darting between the two. "How 'bout we reconnect, too? No doubt Harry has Li for the night and I, for once, am not tired."

Niall spins around, face glowing at the proposition and anticipation shooting under his skin. "Let's do it, Lou, yeah?"

Louis gently smiles and sets the guitar down. Never would he deny Niall or any of the four as they would never deny him.

It's more than the possession of love that binds them; it's their lives, intermixed and converse in an eternal bond. Whether the band hate each other come tomorrow morning and break up on the spot, or they continue in their lustful, divine world that's a secret only they have, the bond will forever be there.

"Yeah." Louis rises to his feet and stretches, arms high above his head.

Zayn and Niall grab one hand each of Louis' and make for the bus, leaving behind the dim and dying fire of the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> [i haven't been unsure about the quality of a fic in a long time... ot5 is a complicated pairing to write and idk if i was successful at conveying what i wanted this time around... *scatters insecurities elsewhere*]


End file.
